


2 Years

by StarryNightson (orphan_account)



Series: Crankiplier One-shots [1]
Category: Crankiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, team purple - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarryNightson
Summary: He tried to cope up, he really did, but it just feels like half of him is missing and there’s no way anyone could fill his missing piece.





	2 Years

**Author's Note:**

> amyplier isn't canon here  
> also this is really short, i'm sorry, please dont hurt me  
> also im sorry for hurting ethan, i swear, i love him

Ethan was currently editing a video he just finished recording. His mood wasn’t the best for the past 2 years. He tried to cope up, he really did, but it just feels like half of him is missing and there’s no way anyone could fill his missing piece.

Mark, his boyfriend (or ex-boyfriend), has been declared to be missing and dead these last 2 years. Ethan couldn't believe it, he really couldn't, and he couldn't just accept it. How could he? How could Mark do this to him? He left him crying almost every time someone mentions 'Mark'. Ethan has been in pain since then.

 

-Flashback-

_Day 1-_

_Ethan checked his phone for messages or calls from his boyfriend. Mark hasn't said a word since yesterday. Ethan kept checking his phone, feeling anxious. He sighed and drifted to sleep._

_Day 2-_

_Ethan's phone rung, leaving him scrambling to get it. Tyler's name was on the screen and the phone ringing. He sighed and picked it up._

_"Hello?"_

_"Ethan, have you seen Mark lately?" Tyler's voice seems worried across the line._

_"Um, no? I thought he was hanging out with you." Ethan replied. His brows furrowed. Okay, what the fuck, Mark? He thought._

_"What? No. I thought he was with you,"_

_"He hasn't called or sent me a text lately,"_

_"Same here. None of the girls too,"_

_"Err...Can I call you later?"_

_"Sure."_

_Ethan hung up and threw the phone on his bed. He flopped beside it. He sighed and shut his eyes tight. He picked up the phone beside him and looked for his boyfriend's name in the contacts. It rang thrice, then the fourth time, then it was sent to his voice mail. He tried again but was once again directed to his voicemail. He sighed._

_Day 4-_

_"Okay, where in hell is he?" Ethan mumbled. He walked in circles until his computer made a ring noise. He quickly checked it out, seeing Tyler sent him a news article about 'Markiplier'._

_'Youtuber Markiplier Reported Missing'_

_as Ethan read the title, his heart clenched. He didn't continue reading everything. His eyes started to get watery, and a stream of tears ran down his cheeks. He closed the tab right away and dropped into his bed, covering his face with a pillow, until he fell asleep._

_Day ???-_

_'Youtuber Markiplier Presumed Dead'_

_Ethan cried so loud, as well as his friends. He cried into Tyler's chest, hugging him tightly. He didn't hold against his misery, his boyfriend was dead. He couldn't take all the sadness inside of him. He needed to get it out. All those days of Mark missing, no calls, no text, and now he's dead. What happened to him? Ethan didn't remember Mark having enemies, he was so nice!_

_He couldn't stop crying. Now he was no longer complete._

-End of flashback-

Ethan remembered all those stupid shit they did with Mark together, he cried remembering all those. He stopped editing his video and cried to himself. He covered his face with his hands and sobbed. _Stupid Mark. Stupid Feelings._

Suddenly his doorbell rang. He wiped his tears and washed his face. His doorbell rang once again.

 

"Coming," he said knowing the person behind the door wouldn't hear up. He put up his 'not crying' face and took a deep breath before opening his door.

 

His eyes widened in confusion, shock, anger, and sadness. Mark, his boyfriend, is right there in front of him, on his doorstep, bringing stupid flowers. Ethan stared at him with his emotion mixing and changing.

 

"Ethan, I'm back, I'm sorry-" Mark started, but was cut off.

 

“I THOUGHT YOU’VE BEEN DEAD! FOR TWO YEARS! WHY ARE YOU ON MY FRONT DOORSTEP! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME CRY LIKE THIS! I HATE THAT I LOVE YOU! AND WHY DID YOU EVEN LEAVE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Ethan screamed as tears, a lot of tears, roll down his face. How dare he? How dare Mark fakes his death! He's been living in a miserable hell for the past 2 years, for god sakes!

 

"Ethan, I'm sorry, I just-- I'm really sorry. Tyler told me everything."

 

Ethan pulled Mark into a hug and held him tightly. "I hate you." He whispered, still crying. Mark returned the hug and kissed his hair. "I love you too." He replied, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> i will do my best to make more crankiplier before summer ends TT-TT
> 
> maybe ill make a multi-chaptered one, who knows
> 
> -Star


End file.
